


Abandonment

by spaceMaverick



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Abandonment, Abandonment Issues, Im Projecting, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Short, Short One Shot, if thats a thing, its upsetting is what i mean, jeff the killer and kate the chaser are mentioned briefly, like. graphic panic attacks, well. attempted i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick
Summary: Toby was never good at being alone. Ever since he was little, he would scream and cry if no one was around.Based on the headcanon by creepy-headcanons on tumblrWhen he is alone, he starts to have a panic attack, he can’t be alone for too long or he’ll feel like everyone abandoned him.





	Abandonment

**Author's Note:**

> woooooo projecting,,,,,,,,,  
> i dont really have full-scale panic attacks related to being alone but FUCK toby sure does and no one can convince me otherwise

“Dammit,” Toby hissed under his breath. Jeff and Kate were gone when he returned from a walk.

He was alone.

Toby was never good at being alone. Ever since he was little, he would scream and cry if no one was around. Anxiety crawled its way up his throat, and he tried desperately to stay calm. _They’re probably getting extra branches for the walls, he thought, Kate’s hardly here anyway, why are you freaking out so much? It’s fine. Everything’s fine._

He knew it was a lie, but that didn’t stop him from repeating it over and over again. _It’s all fine. Stop worrying. It’s FINE._

“Dammit!” Toby yanked his hair and kicked at the forest floor. His neck jerked and he screamed in frustration. He did not need a reminder of his tics right now. As panic seized him, it became harder and harder to breathe. Toby gasped for air and slid down a tree, pulling his knees up to his chest and pressing his palms to his eyes. _Just calm down…_

Calm didn’t come. Twitching overcame his body, sending shivers down his back and through his limbs. He cried out and threw his head back, colliding with the tree. His frustration grew as the only result was a dull ache. He began pulling at his hair again, trying to feel something. He shoved his sleeves up and clawed at his arms, but the thick scars already covering them prevented him from doing any kind of damage.

Toby gritted his teeth and screamed again. _“Fuck!”_ All he could do to release the tension was scream. And he did. He screamed until his throat was raw, and then kept screaming. Finally, his brain stopped begging to feel, and he slumped over in exhaustion. He barely managed a half-hearted “Fuck,” before passing out.


End file.
